I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen device that can be used as curtain, blind, screen, partitioning, etc.
II. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present application has proposed a versatile screen device being ready, smooth, and stable in opening and closing operations (JP-A-2005-351046).
As shown in FIG. 5, a slide bar 2 being slidable relative to a stationary frame 1 is provided on a screen device. Also, a pair of slide guide frames 3 are provided, the slide guide frames 3 being developed from and received in the slide bar 2 as the slide bar 2 slides. A rotatable roller pipe 4 is arranged between the pair of slide guide frames 3. The rotatable roller pipe 4 is also slidable along the slide guide frames 3. One end of each of two screens 5 are fixed to the roller pipe 4. In the case where the roller pipe 4 is single, as shown in FIG. 5, one end of each of the single screens 5 is fixed to the roller pipe 4. Of the screens 5, the other end of one screen is fixed to the slide bar 2 and the other end of the other screen is fixed to the stationary frame 1. The two screens 5 are wound round the roller pipe 4 when the screen device is opened. The roller pipe 4 receives therein a coil spring, and when the slide bar 2 is slid to pull out the screens 5 at the time of closing of the screen device, the roller pipe 4 is rotated and slid in a direction, in which the slide bar 2 is slid, so that an elastic restoring force is accumulated in the coil spring. When the screen device is opened, the elastic restoring force accumulated in the coil spring is released whereby the roller pipe 4 is reversely rotated to wind the screens 5 thereround and is slid toward the stationary frame 1 to slide the slide bar 2 toward the stationary frame 1.
The slide guide frames 3 are formed by connection of a plurality of rigid units 6 to be bendable in one direction and not to bend in the other direction to hold straightness and are fixed at one end thereof to the stationary frame 1. The other end of each of the slide guide frames 3 is free to enable development from and reception in the stationary frame 1.